That Life
by S.L.G
Summary: Chap. 7 is up! the last one is now up Now complete
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: A mission to spy!**

Notes: Most of my characters cool or supernatural powers.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, Ray was in his village, teaching little kids how to beyblade with the help of the White Tigers. Ray and Mariah were watching a practice match between to little boys. One of the beyblade flew and landed on a rock in a river.

"I'll get it," said a little boy. Ray has a quick flash back of a very little girl that look very

much like him.

"Wait, I'll get it! You might slip," said Ray in a deep sad voice. He has a painful and sad face.

Later at day, Ray is still having that look on his face. He is now walking alone in the forest, while at what he thinks. Mariah and Kevin are following him and hiding by trees.

"You think he gotten over it," whisper Kevin to Mariah.

"It hard to get over a family members death, especially when it's your twin's sister," whisper Mariah back.

"Ya'll, but it will be 12 years by tomorrow," said Kevin.

"You don't get it. Rita and Ray was a baby duo," said Mariah. Then they just notice Ray was gone.

In another place, there water falling on the wall, three people in ropes and have hoods on, are standing high up. A middle-age man wearing a blue robe, his head shown, and he has

short brown hairs and eyes. He looks at a screen on the left wall and a picture of Ray was on it.

"He now in his hometown; is teaching little kids to beyblade with the White Tiger. Rita, his twin sister been missing for 12 years, her body was never found, but some pieces of her clothes were found with blood on them. Now next," said one of the three standing up high.

The next picture was Tyson, "Tyson Granger is with Kenny, Hilary, and Dandy...wait was its' Daichi...well whatever it is. He has one older brother, Hiro, who is helping another team-"

"Wait I thought he went back traveling with his dad," said another one of the three standing up high.

"Well whatever he is doesn't matter right now. Clu, we want you gave this info to the three kids, we mansion earlier. Do try to get them to except this mission," said one of the three.

A girl with black hair in a ponytail, that's gone half way down her head, and has short curly bangs. Her eyes were reddish-yellow. She was in a dark place, and she was running to a bight shine light.

"O' Tammy"

"TAMMY! Wakeup already!"

Tammy opens her eyes slowly, and said "Mmm...Kyo? Where am I?"

Kyo was sitting next to a Tammy. He said, "Well, let see...hhhhmmmm...we're in the forest, doing ninja train, which why we're wearing this green ninja outfit with weights around our-"

"Okay, I get it! Thank for waking me," said Tammy cutting in.

After training, she went home, and as she just got in her mother just told her that there someone waiting for her in the living room.

When she went in the living room, there sitting in the living room was a boy with short blue hair and curly bangs. His eyes were a very light purple. The boy stood up, showing that he was wearing jean, a white sleeveless shirt, and a dark blue jacket around his hip.

"Hey, Wave! What bring you back here so soon?" asked Tammy.

"I wish it was a social call, but...I here on mission," replied Wave. "On my godfather, Clu's be half." He added it.

"Where is Clu? Is he ok?" asked Tammy worrying.

"O' he's ok. He was support to offer you a mission, but he say he got more important thing to do in the hot spring," answered Wave.

Tammy think: _I bet he shying on the girls in the hot spring again! Important thing...my ass. Every time he here! No wonder he can't get a girlfriend! _

"Well his bosses want me, Elisa, and you to keep an eye on the Blade-Breakers. It seem that ever since the team was formed, and there a big tournament. There always someone, that shows up, always after theirs' bit-beasts for one reason or another. They have reason to believe at you-know-the-group-name are after them, and they won't wait when theirs together again, or a tournament," said on you still think they can hear theirs' name miles a way," said Tammy.

"Hey that was never proof other why. Are you going to accept it or not?" asked Wave.

"I don't know...I have a birthday coming up soon, and plus I have the rack exams in a 2 or 3 months. I sure training for it," replied Tammy.

"I know already, but this is do court as a ninja mission. It's has been already ok too. I even asked your mom... Did I mention that your being pay $275 to do this, no taxes, and everything will be fully pay for, that include foods," said Wave.

"You're starting to sound like a sale person, but you talk me into it," said Tammy.

"Good we're leave tonight. We're come pick you up later," said Wave.

An hour later, Wave was still there with Tammy's mom, well Tammy was upstairs packing, the door bell rung, and it turn out to be Elisa. She can in the living room, wearing a dark blue dress with white flowers on it. She has blond long hair, and green eyes.

"Hi, Elisa! I through I told you, to wait for me at the restaurant," said Wave just sitting there.

"That was 4 hours ago! How dare you just leave me there! Do that again I'll beat the hel- I mean hack out of you!" yelled Elisa. Tammy's mom went to get so drinks.

"O' sorry about that, I guess I lose track of time," said Wave seem to be think about something else.

"You're daydreaming of Tamia again! I have half a mind to just go upstairs, and tell her," said Elisa.

"It's Tammy! Do that, I'll tell everyone about your great grandfather having 10 wives, a girlfriends, and how he act to his wives! Also how your father is cheated on your mother with three women, who has his children when you were a baby!" said Wave.

* * *

I'm going to end it here. I know, when it was about to get interesting. Please tell me what you think about Tammy, Elisa, Kyo, and Wave. Also Please Read Next Chapter!


	2. A Reunion to Remember

**Chapter 2: A Reunion to Remember**

Notes: Thank for the reviews, Evilive and Absolute-Darkness! Sorry this late. This is longer then the last one. Don't forget, most of my made-up characters are cool or have supernatural powers. And before you ask, not all the bad guys are ESP.

* * *

Somewhere, 3 kids are in a room. A boy stands in front of two girls.

"Abby! Melody! We're been given order. Our targets the Blade-Breakers aka Team BBA G Revolution, I want to know them, the way they think, theirs' ability. Got it?" asked the boy. He has long brown hair and dark green eyes. He worn a red t-shirt, cargo pants, and sport sunglasses.

"Do you have something that just belongs to them Zack? You know I need them," said a girl with shoulder leakage light brown hair with long green bangs, and blue eyes. She has worn black jean and a pink tank top.

"Don't worry about that, Melody. I'll take of that. Just worry about testing them to the max," said Abby with a smile. She has on a dark blue halter dress. She has long reddish-blonde hair with curly bangs, and yellow eyes.

"Then we started at the charity dinner opening," said Zack.

----

A week days later, out side the hotel, Kenny, Hilary, Tyson, and Daichi just ran into Max.

Then Ray and White Tigers appeared.

"Hey, guys! It been a while," said Ray.

"It's Ray!" said Tyson.

"And the White Tiger," said Chief.

A limo pull up, and the door open to show Kai getting out.

"Hi, Kai, it good to see you again," said Ray.

"Who that, Kai?" said a voice in the car. A girl was getting out of the car, which turn out to be Abby. She was wearing a blue dress and a hat.

"Hey, Kai! Who's the girl?" asked Tyson.

"I'm Abby of the house of Thomson, and I'm Kai's wife!" replied Abby.

"You're...You're....You're...Kai's...Kai's-"

"WIFE!"

Everyone is freaking out.

"Actually she, my arrange fiancé," said Kai. "To my dislike." He added it.

"Now don't act like that my little Kai-ee, you know you really do love me," Abby said to Kai, while she put her hand on his face.

Kai push her hands away from his face, and said, "I wouldn't bet on it."

----

Meanwhile in the hotel building room, Wave and Elisa was looking that a big bowl of water. In the water were the Tyson and the others chatting out side the hotel; it like watching TV. Tammy was look that the bladders' files.

"Wow, that Abby...what a hot-tee...how can anyone can be so mad that something so sweet?" Wave remarked, while daydreaming.

"Kai and Ray look way better then theirs' pictures. Hum," said Elisa while daydreaming too.

Tammy with a sweat drop, and thinking: _O' great now Elisa is starting to think like Wave. I hope I don't I end up like that._

----

That night, in the ball room of the hotel, everything was fancy.

"Wow, this look amazing! I wish you guy worn something like a suit or something," remarked Hilary.

"And what wrong with what we're wearing?" asked Tyson.

"Here we go again," said Kenny.

"They haven't change a bit," said Ray.

Abby can up to them wearing a black fancy dress, and was acting very worry.

"Kai been kidnapped, and the notes say that they want Max, Ray, and Tyson, and don't call the police or else," she said showing them the type notes.

As they run out of the room except Hilary and Abby. Melody was standing in the hallway hidden from view of the others. She was wearing long blue jean, and a zip up green jacket. She also has on a cap that hides her hair except for her green bang, pointing stick for blind people and sunglasses.

As she sees them pass her by, her eyes turn totally purple while looking that the doors, and then the doors quickly close by it self and lock it's self. Then she pushes a button in her pocket and the light in the building went out.

She pushes a tiny button on her sunglasses, open a hidden apartment in her stick, to show a number key, and push a code into it. Close it, and went on her way.

"Three birds gone, and one to go," whispered Abby with a smile.

---

At that moment, all the light hit the stage; Clu was standing in the middle.

"Welcome all to the-"

All the light turns off.

"The doors are lock!"

"Everyone calm down" said Mr. Dickenson.

Clu hidden behind something, and did something with his hand. A flowing screen appeared, and Wave and Elisa appeared.

"Where Tammy?" asked Clu.

"She went to get some foods," replied Elisa.

"We could have used her skill right now," said Clu. "While I guess you two have to take care of it." He added it.

"O' great I'm so glade you have so mush faith in us," remarked Elisa.

"That right! We won't let you down, godfather! We're get on it right away," said Wave happily.

Elisa having a sweat drop, and said "I was being s-never mind. You want us to check the back out, right?"

"Ya, the doors are all lock too," said Clu.

"I'll check the outside," said Wave.

"Fine, I'll check the inside," said Elisa.

----

Tyson and the gang got to the roof top. They find four bayblade desks, and for people in robes wearing hoods waiting for them.

"Where Kai?" asked Ray.

"What have you done with him?" said Max.

"If you really want to know, battle us in a one on one battle, sunnier death beyblade battle," said one person in a robot voice.

"If that all want you. You sure just challenge us head on, instead of kidnapping Kai," said Tyson.

They token theirs' places, and got ready,

"3...2...LET IT RIP!"

The battle was head on.

"Wow, they good," said Chief.

"Phantom Hurricane"

"Gravity Control"

"Tiger Claw Attack"

"Co-Ring Cutter"

----

Meanwhile, Melody was wearing a rope, hood, and a mask. She was in the park walking up to a person and a beyblade desk. As she got closer, the person turns out to be Kai.

"About time, let this over with," remarked Kai.

"Tee, tee, tee, you suren't be a hurry to lose," snapped Melody back.

"Enough talking, time to see how really good you really are," said Kai.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Melody.

"Let It Rip!"

They were head to head, and no one was playing offence.

"Spiral Survivor"

"Dark Fire"

Thank to dark fire, Melody beyblade got out safely, and then Melody said, "Now, Flaming-"

"Melody, cool it! Used only minor moves," said Zack to Melody telepathic. This didn't please her much. Kai saw his chance and took it.

"Blazing Gigue Tempest"

That sent her blade flying.

"I'm out of here!" said Kai walking away.

"Damn it!" said Melody while hitting the ground. "I could have won," she added it.

----

Wave on the roof top on the building next to the hotel, but lucky for him; he was two floors higher. He was wearing a blue rope, did something with hand, and said, "Add alb tuna!"

A water ball appeared in his hand, and he throws it up in to the sky. He pull off the necklace he was wearing, which turn into a bow with a blue glowing string, and as he pull back the string a water arrow appeared.

----

At that moment, the others are still on the roof top.

"Storm Attack"

They were battling a good battle.

Ray thinking: _This not working, I need a new plan, but what._

Then it, started to rain.

"What...rain?"

"Aqua Shield"

That send the blade out, and Tyson put his blade near the water that was felling the bowl.

"Now, Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!"

There go another one, and then two blue flash of light hit the two remain beybladers. Theirs' hoods fall off.

"WHAT?" Chief said in shock.

"Theirs' ROBOTS!" said Max.

"What? We're been battling robots, this whole time," said Tyson upset.

Thunder hit the two remain robots, and blow up.

----

Meanwhile, Tammy was walking in the rain in the park with two bags in her arms. It's started to rain harder, so she looks around for a tree to shield under, and she see a tree. As she went to it, she hit someone and fell.

"Sorry, about that," said someone. Tammy's eyes are close.

"Watch it next time, but I sure have been to," said Tammy. Then open her eyes and raise her right arm, but quick shut them and grab her right arm. She has on a painful look on her face.

"Hey, is your arm ok?" asked the person.

"Ya, I think I just sprain it," replied Tammy then looks up to see Kai, but she doesn't know that. Do to the fact that Kai is totally soak head to toe, and his face paint was washed off.

----

Back to Wave, who was trying to get the rain to stop with no luck. He tried something, but then it started to rain harder.

He did something with his hand again, and said, "Tam-ma zinger lien canna."

It not only still rain, it stated to fall hash, and he said, "I going to be in big trouble. Well that the animals won't go hunger tonight...huh...ok...this time I'll get it right."

He is thinking: _I can do this! Just forced! _

"Zinger adds alb tab alb!" he said. This time he got it to stop falling hash.

"I'll take care of it, Wave. Go back the hotel; Elisa almost light back on," said Clu, who is standing right behind him.

----

Kai and Tammy came in the entering the hotel.

"Thank you, uuummm-"

"I'll get someone to help you," said Kai cutting in.

---

Back into the bad guy hide out.

"Everything goes as plan. I got theirs' skill info," said Melody.

"And I got theirs' things," said Abby. Then she opens a bag, and dumps the things out.

There was Ray's and Max's shirt, Chief's pant, a lock of Tyson hair, and Kai's old scarf.

"Excellent," said Zack with a smile.

---

Meanwhile back in the hotel room. Kai just came in and wet.

"Kai, you're ok," said Max.

"What suren't I be?" asked Kai.

"Did the kidnapper do anything to you?" asked Hilary.

"I wasn't kidnap," said Kai.

"You don't have to hide it. We know you're kidnapped," said Ray.

"Read my lip, I w-as-n't k-id-n-ap," said Kai.

"Now, Kai, there nothing wrong for letting your self get kidnapped," said Chief.

"I and Kenny got kidnapped before," said Hilary.

"For last time, I wasn't kidnap," said Kai.

"Ok then where was you?" asked Tyson.

Kai throw a piece of paper to Chief. Chief check the note with the kidnapper notes.

"Ah! Does two are from the same, but the one Kai's got was a challenge," said Kenny.

"What we been trick!" said Tyson.

"Hey, Kai was the person you battle with was a robot?" asked Ray.

"No, a girl with green hair," replied Kai.

"Look like someone after us again," said Max.

* * *

I'm stopping there. So you just have to wait until next chapter. But do tell me what you think about this chapter.

Please tell me what you think about Tammy, Elisa, Clu, Abby, Melody, Zack, and Wave too.

Also Please Read Next Chapter!


	3. Water Challenge Part: 1

**Chapter 3: Water Challenge Part: 1**

Notes: This isn't as longer then the last one, while that what I think. I for got to check this chapter. So if I misspell some words. I'm really sorry. Don't forget, most of my made-up characters are cool or have supernatural powers.

* * *

Tammy, Wave, Clu, and Elisa were in a private room in a restaurant. Everyone was setting that around table. There were two empty sits, no food, and menus. The room was big with big open window, high up, and in a France style.

Wave was back wear his normal clothes, Elisa have on a blue skirt, yellow tank top, blue over short-sleeve shirt, Clu worn white and blue robe, and Tammy was wearing dark blue jean and a no-sleeve red t-shirt. Tammy hair was down.

"What? How could you sign us up in to that beyblade tournament?" asked Elisa.

"I do believe it a charity beyblade tournament, and big team beyblader are only invite to complete," said Wave.

"Well three of the teams couldn't come, which left four opening," answer Clu.

"I think you need to check your math," said Elisa.

"One spot was left for the team of four that won a minor tournament all over the world," explained Wave.

"In case anyone don't notices. We're a member short," said Tammy point it out.

"That was taken care of, Tammy. I like to introduce, Kyo," said Clu.

Kyo walk in the room, he was wearing black jean, and a blue t-shirt.

"Hi, everyone!" greeted Kyo. Kyo and Tammy do a handshake.

"Wait, you're Kyo, from her (pointing to Tammy) mystical ninja village, who also her rival and childhood friend," said Wave.

Kyo just completely ignores Wave, and just talk to Tammy. Elisa just looking him, and thinking: _What a cutie!_

"Hey, don't ignore," said Wave's upset.

"I forgot you two never met before," said Tammy.

"OK, I'm very weir of the fact that half of you have spirit beasts and the other half know how beyblade works." He added it.

"So, in other words, we're out before the match even started," said Kyo.

"Which is why, I'm going to put Elisa in charge training, and take care of the team in any Beyblade things," said Clu. "This is Bob, he'll be you're link to us." He added it. Everyone else was clueless.

Bob is a guy in a black suit with sunglasses, which have short black hair, and dark skin. He seems too appeared behind them, unnoticed; like from thin air.

"Hello!" he said; which pretty much scare everyone except Clu.

"So you're letting Elisa or Bob choose who caption," said Wave still freak out.

"No, after you training, we're told you, whose team caption," explained Clu.

"Wave's will you come with me. I have a job for," He added it.

"But for now can we eat," said Tammy. Kyo smile that Tammy, and think: _Same old Tammy. _

----

Kai on the roof top somewhere was sitting there, alone. It was a bright sunny day.

Kai thinking: _That girl in the mask, eyes was like __Boris's; fell with evil, loyalty, greed and hates. I hope she never meet Abby, it'll be just my grandfather and Boris. Theirs' eyes are like them. Which why my grandfather like her some much, and why I don't have the damn power break the engagement Maybe I can drop her on Tala or maybe Enrique ... That other girl I met that night could she be part of them, but there something about her. _

Abby and Ray came out the roof door. Abby was wearing an outfit that looks like she stole it from Tokyo Mew Mew. She was carrying a box with her. "There you are, Kai-ee!" said Abby so relay to find him.

"I through you'll be here," said Ray.

"I got great news, Kai!" said Abby happily.

"You're breaking the engagement. You're finally leaving," remarked Kai.

"Now, now Kai, don't foul around," she said. "I form a team of my own, so I can be with you more, and I even sign us up in the small tournament of your." She added it.

----

Wave and Clu was in some underground water cave, there was a blue wave portal between two stone statures.

"There are bit-beasts that are unable to enter this world. There a challenge every 50 years, known as the Mer-people Challenge, but it for only water creators. Being a water mage or magician allows you to be able to take the challenge, but you'll be test on the way there and there too. The Challenge isn't going to be easy. So want to gave it a try?" asked/info Clu.

"So this will give me a bit-beast, then ok," said Wave.

"Pretty much, but don't forget to use your head. This is going to take you to a part of the water realm that you're not use to, and here," said Clu. He gave Wave a pad and a pencil. Wave is now looking clueless that Clu.

"There isn't a map to get there, so you have to write down my direction very carefully. Are you ready? (Wave nod his head) Ok then go thrown the portal here, walk about 50 or 70 miles straight, your see five weird blue trees, go right until you reach Hot Water Stream, before careful there the water is boiling hot, ready to cock in hot, follow it down stream to the Backward Fall, there be a hidden cave somewhere behind the waterfall, beware of the water fox trick or trap, and it'll still be hot too. When you're inside the cave it will get colder as you move in, just follow the coldest and ices of the cave, until you get to a door that is metal and the room inside is completely white and freezing cold, there sure be a hole fell with water in the far back. Tell me when you catch up," said Clu.

Wave was still writing for like 6 min, before letting Clu go on. "Ok, as you go down the time you'll get out from the bottom of the hole you're be 3240 lieges under the sea, just three mile until you reach a group of sea turtle, then all you need to is find the turtle with the city inside and answer the riddle right. It sound easy," said Clu.

"Only the first part, and are you sure it inside-"

"Just write it!" cut in Clu. "Which remind me, here." He added it whiling pulling a dark blue robe and a blue orb.

"I ready got a back pack orb. I don't need another one," said Wave taking the robe, but handing back the orb.

"Truth me, you going to need what in this orb, and put on the robe. It'll keep you warm in the water and from being destroy under the water," said Clu, and then he mumble, "also might made some water creator want to eat you." Wave was putting on his robe, and asked, "What was that last part?" Clu quickly looks away and said, "I have to go take care of some others things. So good luck and come back safely."

----

Meanwhile;

That the middle of the park; Tyson, Kenny, Max, Hilary, Abby, Zack, and Melody was there. Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Hilary have offer to teach Abby and her teammates, how to play beyblade. One on was aware that Kyo was in a tree.

"Where you're fourth person?" asked Max.

"O' he hasn't arrived yet," quickly answered Abby.

"So who team caption?" asked Hilary.

"That would be me," said Zack.

Kyo took a little pike that the three people, and as soon as she show Melody. He quickly hit a hide button inside her over shirt. Then relax, and thinking: _That Melody, dark sworn girl. But why is she here? Could she be part of them? _

----

Back to Wave's travel. He just finely reaches the five blue trees, as he got to the middle of the five trees, the blue trees started to spin around like a flash of blue light, and then he fell in a deep sleep.

About the time to he awakens, he found himself in a little hut. The room was all wood; the bed was furs on a wooden table, there was a hole in the wall which was the window, and a table. Wave got up and looks out the big hole to find the he was 12 fts in a tree. He also could see the tree was on a side of a village. He was thinking: _I wound if this Ki-Ba village. This does look like Kirby's people style, but still I could be wrong._

While Wave was looking outside, a door open, and walk in a person. A creator appears; that have green, little, with big bright yellow eyes, and vine for hair. Its' was wearing green short. "Hello, my friend. It's been a while," greeted the creator. Wave turn around and said, "Yes, Kirby, it been a while. So this must be the Ki-Ba village. I take it."

"So you have been listening in my class, or was it a guess," said Kirby.

"Same olds, Kirby, you never change. So can you tell me how I got here?" asked Wave.

"You have fallen under the blue trees spell, 5 days ago. If it have before me and my hurt party; you made have sleep until you freeze to death," said Kirby.

"Well can you guide me to Hot Water Stream?" asked wave.

"So my young student, think he can handle the Mer-people Challenge," said Kirby and laughed. "The challenge is too hard for someone so young and foolish." He added it.

"But I was given this task by the group, and my friends need me to complete it," explain Wave.

"Then I lead you to as Hot Water Stream. We're leave in the morning. Now rest my friend, because its will be a long walk," said Kirby.

----

Elisa and Tammy was in theirs' hotel room; living room. Everything that was big was push to the side of the room. Elisa was wearing a colorful blue pant and a white shirt with blue box in the middle. She was sitting up wooden board in a ling straight line, while Tammy was building her beyblade, and was wearing her ninja training outfit.

"Aaa...Tamia, can I ask you something about Kyo?" asked Elisa.

"You don't need to ask we're friends now. So go a head," said Tammy.

"Is there something going on with you and Kyo?" asked Elisa.

"We're just best friend and rival. Nothing more," said Tammy.

"Then why does he only talk mostly to you since he got here?" asked Elisa.

"He a little shy with new people or he doesn't truth you. He has been like that as long as I know him," answer Tammy.

"Sorry for asking, you must think I noses about people," said Elisa.

"That ok, I got that a lot. So what am I support to do?" asked Tammy.

"I want you to try to beyblade right between the two rows of wooden board," said Elisa.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Tammy went to answer it. After filling Kyo in what theirs' doing; they were all set.

"You can go first, Kyo," offer Tammy.

"Find if you don't to. How hard can it be to get it to go in a line? This wouldn't take long," said Kyo. He took his place, and got ready his beyblade. The beyblade was blue, and the launcher has a handle. He let it rip; he was doing well, but until his blade past half point. It knocks over a board.

"Okay, that was pretty good for a beginner. Tamia, you next," said Elisa. "Might want to take off the weights." She added.

"Don't worry, if you're not naturally good that this like me," Kyo to Tammy. She just ignored that remark, took her place. Her beyblade was reddish-yellow, and let it rip.

"WOW!" said Elisa. Kyo with his mouth yield open in shock. The beyblade move quickly through it; a perfectly, and was staying still spinning in one place. "Tamia are you sure you never beyblade?" asked Elisa. "Tamia! Tamia!" she said after a few minutes. Both Kyo and Elisa turn to look that Tammy, to find her on her knees, her face have this weird look on it, and her launcher was some inches away from her. "Tammy snap out of it," said Kyo while shacking Tammy; without must success.

* * *

Ok, I know I sure be more forced on this chapter, but what do is do. Read Part 2.


	4. Water Challenge Part: 2

**Chapter 4: Water Challenge Part: 2**

Notes: **This chapter is rated-PG13. For the first person that answer the riddle correctly, get to call the task.**

Don't forget, most of my made-up characters are cool or have supernatural powers.

* * *

**Last time:** (Short flash back of part in the last story)

"_That was taken care of, Tammy. I like to introduce, Kyo," said Clu. Kyo walk in the room, he was wearing black jean, and a blue t-shirt._

"_Which is why, I'm going to put Elisa in charge training, and take care of the team in any Beyblade things," said Clu. "This is Bob, he'll be you're link to us." He added it. _

"_I form a team of my own, so I can be with you more, and I even sign us up in the small tournament of your." Abby added it._

"_There are bit-beasts that are unable to enter this world. There a challenge every 50 years, known as the Mer-people Challenge, but it for only water creators. Being a water mage or magician allows you to be able to take the challenge, but you'll be test on the way there and there too. The Challenge isn't going to be easy. So want to gave it a try?" asked/info Clu._

"_So this will give me a bit-beast, then ok," said Wave. _

_Kyo took a little pike that the three people, and as soon as she show Melody. He quickly hit a hide button inside her over shirt. Then relax, and thinking: That Melody, dark sworn girl. But why is she here? Could she be part of them? _

"_Then I lead you to as Hot Water Stream. We're leave in the morning. Now rest my friend, because its will be a long walk," said Kirby._

"_Tamia! Tamia!" she said after a few minutes. Both Kyo and Elisa turn to look that Tammy, to find her on her knees, her face have this weird look on it, and her launcher was some inches away from her. "Tammy snap out of it," said Kyo while shacking Tammy; without must success. _

Now:

After Tammy launch her beyblade, and watch it; a flash back of an infant girl, that look kind of like her, but kind of different too. The girl was in a fire, there was a beyblade, then this wave light.

Tammy came to, to find herself in her bed, with Elisa, Kyo, and a Doctor. "It doesn't seem anything wrong with her. She just has a painful or loses memory. Its common," said the Doctor. He left while talking to Kyo. Then Kyo and Elisa came back in after a few minute.

"Weird, I known you since we was infants, and I don't recall anything painful or lose in our past," said Kyo.

"Maybe, you remember a nightmare you have," suggested Elisa.

"That the stupid thing I never," reply Tammy. Elisa was pass off by that, but control her self in time, and said, "I'll that pass this time."

"We could find Clu and asks him," suggested Kyo.

"This is a huge city, plus that pervert mostly likely in some R-rated club, with a hooker or two, or spying on some girls some where," said Elisa.

"You're a fool for making quick judgment on someone, Elisa," Kyo said to Elisa. This of course pisses off Elisa, who was already to blow up.

"Who's you're calling a fool? And for you're information, I know I'm right, because I can see the signs all to while. You son-of-a-bitch," said Elisa.

"Don't you ever calmly mother a BITCH," told Kyo. "Or anything likes that. Or else I make you pay for it." He added it.

"Try to make me, jackass," Elisa snapped black.

Kyo hit his fist in to his hand and said, "I going make you eat your words."

"Bring it," said Elisa.

"O' come on you two, we're support to be a team," said Tammy.

"Don't tell me, tell this, tell that this mama boy," remarked Elisa.

"Better wash your mouth, Bitch," said Kyo.

"That it," said Elisa.

Elisa and Kyo was about to attack each others, but Tammy quickly throw Chinese Stars.

Kyo got out of the way in time, but Elisa wasn't so lucky. "Let me down!" order Elisa. She was pin to the wall, and Tammy throws another set of Chinese Stars that Kyo. Kyo got out of the way, but didn't see its coming right be hind him. "Damn it! I can't believe I fall for that," complained Kyo

"Well you can both stay there, until you both cool off," said Tammy. She just left the room.

Wave and Kirby have reached a stream of Hot Water Stream. The Hot Water Stream water was clear, steam was coming out, and there were bubbles in the Stream. As far as they could see there were no living things in it. Kirby point to the next way, and hand Wave a sword.

"What this for?" asked Wave.

"Didn't Clu tell you? It to keep the creator from eating you, the down side to the robe you're wearing, will made some creators want to eat you, and plus the Water Fox is a very tricky and danger creator," inform Kirby.

"Damn it! Why does he do thing every time? I sure have known," said Wave upset.

"I must be going back now. I wish the greatest luck on your journey," said Kirby.

"Thank, Good bye," said Wave.

Wave and Kirby went theirs' sprit ways. Wave been walking and walking for a very long way. He came cross a girl about his ages. She was the most beautiful girl he have every see. She has flowing light blue hair, and the loveliest big pink eyes. She was hardly wearing anything. She has a big bowl full of hot water. She turns around and said, "O' hello, wound you mind to gave me a hand?"

Wave still have his mouth open, and said, "hub hub hub-I love to help, ya."

He runs as quickly as he can to give her a hand.

"What a strong man like you doing here," asked the girl. Wave is brushing, and trying not to not look embarrass. While, Wave was not looking, she have a smile on her face, and then as he turn and open his eyes. He saw a small reflection of the girl, but its look more like a blue fox. "Why do you need this water anyway, - I didn't get your name," said Wave.

"I'm Roxanne, to cock with, I been lose within this forest for I don't know how long," replied Roxanne. "It's getting dark, would you like to come stay the night with me," she added it.

"Sure lead the way," answered Wave. As Roxanne walk in front of him and was leading the way, Wave quickly got out his bow and shot her. "Why did you did that?" asked Roxanne.

"Are you going to stay in that form Water Fox? Don't say other way! Fox, all the sign point to you as the fox," said Wave who still go his bow ready.

Roxanne got up, and was laughing. "You think that water bow, will harm me," said Roxanne. She was transforming in to the Water Fox. Wave is thinking: _Come on, I got to do something. But what... _then he have the flash back with him and Kirby spitting up. _Of could Kirby's sword. _

Wave quickly got out the sword, but the fox was already completed its transform. The water fox was big and blue. Its open it mouth, a blue light ball was getting bigger in his mouth.

Meanwhile,

Clu, Bob, and theirs' mystery leaders were having a little meeting.

"Bad memories, the doctor must be a quack. I know the girl that took care of Tammy, and she's always having a motherly personality," commanded Clu.

"No one is saying Kat a bad mother," pointed out Bob.

"No, but you was implying it," said Clu.

"I was not," said Bob.

"Remove Tammy and Kyo out of the charity tournament. Tell them, theirs' ninja test have been move up a month early," order one of the leader.

Back to Wave battle.

Wave somehow block the attack and have jump off a tree, and stab the fox body. He was sliding down. He was thinking: _Ok the mental as good as they say it is. Ok since thesis the Water Fox, been the water fall isn't that far. So if I could just hide in the cave, then I would be safe._

Wave started to run to the water fall, and the fox said, "Think you can get away from me." Lucky for Wave the water fall was close, but he couldn't see the cave. The water was still bowling hot. The fox have him corner, and he have no time to think. He jumps into the hot water.

Then he has opened his eyes again. He found himself okay, and in the cave. Wave token out his wand and say some magic words, which lit a fire on the wand. He thinking: _How in the hell did I get here?_

Kyo have finger out how to let himself down with some help with Elisa. They went to find Tammy. They were still mad but that her. To find her putting food on the table, and then she took to smile that them.

"Hey, guy. I was about to get you. I done cooking dinner," said Tammy.

"Now that you do mention it I am hunger," said Elisa.

"How did you cook in here?" asked Kyo.

"Wave let his electric cook pot," said Tammy pointing that it.

They were setting that the table, as Kyo remove the top, and to reveal a somewhat weird blue soup. Kyo and Elisa have a weird look on theirs' face. "Is something wrong?" asked Tammy.

"O' no, by the way what in this soup anyway?" asked Kyo.

"Since I never good that cooking from the cock book, through I might cook better if I made it up in my head. Let see I put some onion, calm, fish, black pepper, carrots, eggs, lime-"

"I just remember I'm allergic to lime," said Elisa lying.

"And it would be rude to eat in front of Elisa," added it Kyo. "So let go out to eat," he added it.

Back to Wave, he was underwater now, and has found the turtle.

"To enter, answer my riddle correctly, you may ask one question, and three try. My riddle is a forest with no tree, a river with no water, a desert with no sand, what am I?" said the huge turtle

* * *

Ok, I know I sure be more forced on this chapter, but what do is do. Read Part 3.


	5. Water Challenge Part: 3

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Water Challenge Part: 3**

Notes: I can finger out everyone is restless with this **Water Challenge. **So I'll end it here. This is really short. Sorry for not waiting a little long.

* * *

"To enter, answer my riddle correctly, you may ask one question, and three try. My riddle is a forest with no tree, a river with no water, a desert with no sand, what am I?" said the huge turtle.

"Does it part of the bit-beast world or human world?" asked Wave.

"It's a part of both worlds," answered turtle.

"Is it the after effect of a forest firer," said Wave.

"No, 2 try left," said the turtle.

----

As Elisa, Kyo, and Tammy was set that in a private room with an open window. As the room has quiet down they could hear voice up stair room.

"That sound like Melody, Abby, and Zack voices," whisper Tammy.

"I agreed," whisper Elisa.

"Why did you have to open that damn widow?" asked Abby's voice.

"That no way for a lady to talk, Abby. I do hope you didn't slip up while with our targets," said Zack's voice.

"Not that all," said Abby's voice.

"Will be able to set of trip soon on them," said Melody's voice.

"I think we sure better get more inform on them," said Abby's Voice.

"You just want to spend more time with Kai," said Melody' Voice.

----

Kai have been listing to Abby and her friends' compensation for a while. He was walking to his team lunch room.

Kai is thinking: _So that what really going on, if only I have proof of it, my grandfather would have to let me out. _

Kai walk off think of a plan to just do that.

----

Back to Wave's journey.

"Is it the moon," said Wave.

"You got it right," said the turtle and open the door.

As Wave went in, there was a sign that said: All people that are taking part of this year Water Challenge go this way. As he follows the sign he fined himself on a big long line.

----

Its seem the mermaid are asking question to in a room. It was Wave turn next to go in.

As he went in the room was beautiful.

He was greeted by a beautiful mermaid. She has long blue hair, a glowing tail. She was blue.

"Welcome child," said the mermaid. "Be the first to complete our task and win."

Wave was wounding how hard and dangerous it going to be. This young mermaid was about to name the task. By now Wave was wishing he try another time "Your task is to get me an unused backpack orb," said the mermaid. Wave was ready faint in the shock of it all. He hand her the orb that Clu have gave him. She check the orb and then talk to someone else.

----

Wave came back the next day with Clu. They were all talking in the hotel room.

"I have to take Tammy, and Kyo out of the team," said Clu.

"Why?" asked Wave.

"It because of me, isn't? I'll –"

"No, your guys' ninja test has more up, and you have only a month left," said Clu cutting in.

"A MONTH!"

* * *

What's done is done. Read next chapter.


	6. Nightmare and Swords

**Chapter 6: Nightmare and Swords **

Notes: Since I believe that no one is still reading this, I'm going to end it soon.

* * *

It was night time, Tammy, Kyo, Wave, and Elisa was that the airport. Tammy and Kyo was about to board theirs' plane, and was saying theirs' last good-byes. Tammy was hugging Elisa. "Elisa, can you tell me one thing?" asked Tammy.

"Sure, what is it," said Elisa.

"Did your dad really cheat with 3 women?" asked Tammy.

"How-could you-WAVE!" said Elisa.

"Well it was a boring night, and she seems to need a good story," Wave explains.

"Why don't you tell story about your family?" asked Elisa.

"Opus, sorry Wave," said Tammy with a sweat drop.

"Come on Tammy, our flight is going to leave soon," said Kyo trying to gets Tammy going.

----

Ray was walking down a weird place. There were many trees, and a river.

Ray is wounding where he is. Then he sees his twin sister just as a little girl, sitting down by a tree. Ray run over to her, but it seem like he couldn't reach her.

"I died because of you, Ray," said a familiar voice. Ray was token by this, and tried to look for who ever were talking.

"Why did you hate me?"

"Who is this?" asked Ray upset. A face of ray's twin sister was in the sky.

"You know who I'm, Ray," replied the face. "It all you're fault that I'm death." She added it.

"I die a painful death, because of you."

"You got what you wanted."

"No, No, NO! I never wanted this," said Ray. Flash back of the river, and his parents face.

"It because of you mother died." A picture of a younger Ray standing next to his parents and sister grave appeared in the sky.

"NO, Stop! I never wanted to lose you guys," said Ray and woke up. He found himself in cold sweats, and the White Tiger Members around him.

"Are you ok, Ray? You was turning and sweating while you sleep," said Lee, while Mariah handing Ray a trowel.

"I'm alright. It nothing just a nightmare," answer Ray. Getting out of his bed,and said, "I think I'll go walk around a little bit before going back of sleep."

"I'll go with," said Mariah.

----

Tyson was that the World Beyblade Tournament's last round. He was beyblading with some one. Then Tyson lose the battle.

"No, I can't believe I lose," said Tyson.

"You better believe it you have been," said the person. "I'll take of that bit-beast now." The person added it's, and started to take Dragoon out of Tyson beyblade. Tyson try to stop the person, but he couldn't reach them.

Then Tyson wake up with Daichi on top of him, and telling him to wake up. "Get off of me!" Tyson push Daichi off of him, Tyson finds himself on the floor. "Huh...how did I get down here?" asked Tyson. "You were sleep walking, before," said Daichi.

----

The next day, Melody and Abby was having lunch together, with Kai not far behind hidden. "So all our targets have nightmare, very interesting," said Melody. Abby drink her drank and looks the Melody oddly. "Did you play any part in this?" asked Abby.

"Of course not, but that wouldn't stop me from taking this chances," replied melody.

"If you fail with what ever you think right now, Zack will not take it very likely, especially since him away," warned Abby.

"Ha ha, I'm sick of being the lowest level in this group," said Melody.

"Do what ever you wish. I have thing of my own to take care of," said Abby as she got up.

----

Elisa, Wave, and Bob were back in the hotel room. Have inform the on what have been happening.

"That can't be normal," said Elisa.

"Maybe it's theirs' bit-beasts, trying to warn them," suggested Wave.

"Will what ever it is, the facts remain that we're not the only once that notes it," said Bob.

"So in other words we have to be more careful," said Elisa.

"Not exactly right, my dear," said Bob.

"What do you mean?" asked Elisa.

"He mean, they replacing us," answer Wave.

"Not fully right, lad," said Bob.

"So you're replacing Kyo and Tamia," said Elisa.

"No we're abortion it all to getter," said Bob.

"WHAT?!!!!!"

----

That night, Melody attack Ray and Max with her swords.

"Melody, why are you doing this?" asked Max.

"That none of you're business," said Melody.

"Melody!!! I want you back at bass right NOW,": Zack Telepathically.

* * *

I'm trying to end the story as quickly as possible. Sorry that it bad right now. Read next chapter and last chapter.


	7. A leaving

**Chapter 7: A time to leave **

Notes: This is the last chapter of this story. If you note my writing skill got better, it because I been get some lesson on writing for the last 2 mouth.

* * *

It was a clear blue night; Tammy was sound a sleep in her bed, which was next to the window. A clack of light shine on her from her bedroom door, which someone is looking throw. The light slowly disappeared as the door shut. Outside the room, was a middle age woman with long lovely blue hair, and was wearing a bath robe and slipper.

Her eyes were shut, and face seems to be forcing on something. "Kat, are you thinking about Tam," said a soft but strong voice behind her. Kat turn around and see another middle age woman with middle leakage curly black hair, small green eyes, and have on a red sweat pant, a green t-shirt, and glasses. On the right of the middle age woman was, an older woman, with white hair tie in a pony tail, and big red eyes, and was wearing black pant, yellow turtle neck t-shirt.

"Yes, Grandmother Kim," answer Kat and she bowl to her in respect. "It have been what 12 or 13 or was it 14 years since that dear child was found and put under your care," said Kim. "It almost feels like it was just yesterday," said the middle age woman.

"I know what you mean Jaime," agreeing Kat. As they walk down the hall, leading the way by Kim. "Be quiet it my girls, our other girls are still a sleep," order Kim. They reach the attic. The attic was neat and clear oddly and well organized with signs hanging. The attic is also HUGE!!! There was hardly any window, and the windows that are there was small. The floor and wall was wooden, and there was of electric light.

"Why did you bring us to the attic, Grandmother Kim," asked Kat standing near the door way next to

"You know why the both of you do," replied Kim and she walk right between Jaime and Kat to the door.

-----

Might while there was a report about Abby, Melody, and Zack in the 11 clock news, which the others were watching, that theirs' bodies were found death, in a mysterious apartment fire.

"The Charity Tournament will be cancel," said the News Lady.

* * *

Ok, thank for read. You can complanes later about this chapter later. It will made later on in the year. 


End file.
